


Reflected Fame

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fame, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, News Media, Secret Relationship, TV News, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Keeping their relationship quiet is proving even more difficult for Dee and Ryo now that Bikky is so famous.
Relationships: Carol "Cal" Baker/Victor "Bikky" Goldman, Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 6





	Reflected Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 551: Spotlight at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Ryo had never particularly enjoyed being in the spotlight; he wasn’t that kind of person, always needing to have people’s attention on him. That wasn’t to say that he shied away from the publicity that often went with working a major case, especially when information needed to be disseminated to the public via a press conference, but on those occasions he simply accepted the necessity and got the job done without any fanfare. He wasn’t like Commissioner Rose, preening for the cameras, fawning over the reporters, flashing his perfect smile every which way. 

Despite his larger than life persona, Dee didn’t seek out the spotlight either. He didn’t shrink from it when it was focused on him, and he could charm reporters just as easily as Rose could if that was required, but like Ryo, during press conferences on major cases he stuck to the facts, didn’t show off, or flirt, or even smile; there was nothing to smile about when informing the public of the lack of progress in finding whoever was responsible for a spate of home invasions, or jewellery heists, or whatever crime they might be investigating.

This was different though; the spotlight wasn’t being shone primarily on either of the two detectives, someone else was the focus of everyone’s attentions and they just happened to be there.

Really, they should have expected something like this; that they hadn’t didn’t bode well for their continuing efforts to keep knowledge of their relationship restricted to close friends and family. It was just, Bikky and Carol were home for a visit, and Ryo had decided they should celebrate the boy’s successful debut season with the Clippers by going out for a meal.

Dee supposed both he and his lover had assumed that because they were in New York and the Clippers were an L.A. team, no one would recognise Bikky, although in retrospect that was a vain hope. Ryo’s foster son’s highly distinctive looks would stand out anywhere. For one thing his six feet seven inches put him head and shoulders above most other people, and for another, his blond hair, bleached even paler by the California sunshine, made such a striking contrast against his coffee-colored skin he couldn’t help but grab people’s attention.

Only now it wasn’t just passers-by asking for autographs; somehow the press had been tipped off and there was a cameraman and a TV news reporter practically drooling over getting such a scoop.

“Don’t look at me,” Dee said. “I just happen to be his dad’s work partner and friend. My buddy here’s the one raised the famous Victor Goldman Maclean. I’m just the cool honorary uncle gave him a little extra cash now and then so he could take his girl somewhere nice.”

“Ryo and Dee were the detectives investigating my dad’s murder,” Bikky told the reporter.

As soon as she turned her attention to Bikky and Carol, Dee nudged Ryo with his shoulder. “Told ya we should’a just stayed home and ordered pizza.”

The End


End file.
